The Legend Of Dragoon Movie
by Fire Mistress
Summary: What will happen if the game "The Legends of Dragoon" would of being written in a script for everyone to read and enjoy?


The Legend Of Dragoon

The Legend Of Dragoon

By: Fly

{Scene fades to a small and foggy village. Unexpectedly, fireballs start descending from the sky and into the peaceful city and men in horses appear. Shouts of horrors are heard as the villagers try to escape the horrible fate that awaits them but to no avail. Even though these warriors know they are killing innocent people, they refuse to stop…until they accomplish their goal. Monuments and churches are destroyed they continue to do this act until they reunite with the others soldiers. A man in armor, most likely to be the leader, steps out of his horse when he is met by one of the soldiers.}

Soldier:

Great commander, this way.

{The soldier takes the commander to meet a girl. The young woman was pretty, black-jet hair cascading smoothly on her shoulders. He gasps a bit, not too loudly to let the others soldiers know but enough for the audience to hear. It is visibly shown that the commander considers the unconscious woman to be pretty.}

Commander:

So, this is her…

{Instinctively, he asks the man besides him to give him something and nodding, the young soldier gives him what seems to be like a blue rock-jewelry. He takes the rock and, smoothly turning her face to confront him, he places the rock on her forehead. Camera then moves to the sky where a black cloud is half-covering a full moon. The clouds disappear and the moon is fully shown. Camera focuses again on the girl when a blue light appears on her forehead and on the crystal like rock. The force of the light make her body shiver for a bit and finally returning to her unconscious self. An image, most likely, was what it was shown on her forehead. Perhaps it could be a moon, or possibly the number 108th.}

Commander:

Hmm…indeed. (Gives the jewel back to the soldier) Put her in custody…

{He turn away from the girl and turns to meet another man. Unlike the other, it seems that he has more power than even the commander itself. He was mysterious, full body covered with a black hood and by the way he spoke, it is clearly shown that the world seems indifferent to him.}

Commander:

Is this really necessary?

Man in Hood:

It is His Majesty Emperor Doel command to take this girl into custody.

Commander:

Who is she?

Man in Hood:

That is not your concern.

{Taking the young woman, the soldiers, the commander and the man in hood take their horses and with a slash of their whips, the horses dashes off. Blackout.}

{Scene opens in a rocky mountain. A strange, yet beautiful woman is seen walking up the mountain. The hard winds that played so roughly with her black, long hair and the sound of the sea as it cries for help makes her stop for a while and take a look at the forest that was spread on the horizon before her. All of the sudden, the sky turns black and thunders begins to roar when a monster, or what seems to be a dragon appears.}

Strange Woman:

(Frowning) The Green Tusked Dragon, Feyrbrand.

{She frowns once again as she starts to descend the mountain by jumping from rock to rock. A loud thunder is heard and again, blackout.}

{Scene opens to a tranquil forest. Birds are heard singing as the camera focuses to a handsome young man sitting on a rock. He looks lonesome but it seems not to bother him. It is clearly shown that he prefers to be alone at time to think.}

Dart:

Hmm, "Chance of war more likely".

{He sighs. Saving something that he had in hands, he crosses his arms and looks at the empty sky.}

Dart:

I hope it's just a rumor.

{He sighs again. A moment of silent moment passes when it is suddenly interrupted by the voice of what seems like horses. Curious, he stands up and follows the sound. When he arrives, an army of soldiers with their horses appears at full force. When the avalanche of horses finish passing, he walks on the street from which they were coming from. Little did he know that two soldiers still needed to pass and that he was in the way. Angrily, they stopped.}

Soldier 1: 

Who are you!?

Soldier 2:

{Moving a little towards Dart}

Are you a mercenary of Basil?

Soldier 1:

{Moving angrier towards Dart and pointing his spear to his chest}

Answer!!

{Annoyed at the soldiers, Dart takes out his sword without thinking of the danger he could get himself in. Surprised, the soldiers steps back.}

Soldier 1:

(Wide-eyed)

What are you doing!?

{Both soldiers now take their spears out and point it to Dart's chest.}

Soldier 1: Are you drawing a sword against us!?

{Just when they were about to attack Dart, a loud noise is heard. It sounded like the footstep of a giant dinosaur. Scared, the soldiers draw back and pay fully attention to their newly enemy.}

Soldier 2:

Wh…What is!?

{More footsteps are heard when a giant dragon appears all of the sudden. The soldiers frightened for their lives runs away, living Dart alone to face the dragon.}

Dart:

What the hell is this?!

(The dragon starts attacking Dart while he tries the best he can to defend himself. Although the dragon is strong, Dart is quick and avoids some of his attacks.)

Argh, I gotta do something or I'll be killed!!!

{Without much solution, he runs away. The monster angry, starts to follow him and knocking some trees, he hopes Dart would slow down. Doing some flips and running as fast as he could, Dart dodges his attack. Finally with the dragon out of sight, he rests a bit.}

Dart:

What a monster!

(The roaring of the animal is heard once again as Dart prepares to fight him.)

It's coming!

(Stepping back, Dart tries to avoid the dragon once again but found it to be futile as he finds himself in a dead end. Closing his eye, he prepares for what seems like a certain death but his life is safe by the young woman from the mountain. She grabs his arms and hides him in the back of a big rock.)

Dart:

Who are you!?

Strange Woman:

(Covering Dart's mouth) 

Shhh…If you don't want to die.

{Desperate at not finding either of them, the dragon leaves. Coming out from their hideout, Dart gives a sigh of relief while the strange woman only crosses her arms.}

Dart:

Thank you for saving me.

(She starts to leave but Dart follows and stop her.) 

Hey wait up! What the heck was that!?

Strange Woman:

(Casually) 

A dragon.

Dart:

(Puzzled)

A dragon!?

Strange Woman:

(Turning to face Dart)

But it's strange. That village could've been easily destroyed without a Dragon.

Dart:

(Surprised)

The Village…?

Are you talking about Seles!? Then those soldiers were!?

{Dart starts to run towards the village but the Strange Woman stops him.)

Strange Woman:

There won't be anything left by now.

Dart:

(Angry)

Seles is my village!!

(He runs and disappears from sight. The strange woman starts to leave towards the direction Dart took, when her black necklace starts to glow a strange color.)

Strange Woman:

(Amazed)

Oh my god…!? That man must be…? No. There is no way.

{A chill passes through her spine as her pale face recovers back her normal color. She looks back at the place where Dart went, shakes her head and leaves. Blackout.}

{Scene opens to a field. On the horizon, smokes are seen coming from a village. Dart stops and gasp at the sight of the now destroyed Seles.}

Dart:

Oh no!! My god!!

Where is everybody!?

(He runs towards the city. Tears of anger begin to flow at the sight of dead people and destroyed monuments. He starts searching for anyone who's alive when he hears the voice of a villager nearby.}

Villager:

(Angry)

You didn't get enough killing?!

(Dart hides so he could listen to the conversation while wiping away the tears.)

Soldier of Imperial Sandora:

Hee hee hee!!!

It may be enough if I kill you.

{The two soldiers starts attacking the poor old man, with a sinister smile on their faces. Mad, Dart uncovers his hideout ready to fight with the Soldiers.}

Dart:

Stop!

Soldier of Imperial Sandora:

Oh, a mercenary? Isn't it a little late for you to show up?

Dart:

(Getting angrier)

Shut up!! What are you doing here!?

Soldier of Imperial Sandora:

Can't you see? We're gonna occupy this area, and these worms were in our way.

Dart:

Occupy!? Were you sent by the Imperial Army?

Soldier of Imperial Army:

Even if we were, it's none of your business. You are gonna die soon!!

{Taking their swords, the two Imperial soldiers starts attacking Dart. Though he was outnumbered, the soldiers were weak, and with a series of attacks from his sword called double slash, he managed to killed them easily.}

Voice:

Aah…

(Turning around, Dart faced the villager who the two soldiers were abusing earlier and running, he went to his aid.)

Villager:

Are…are you…really…Dart?

Dart:

Yes! It's me! Why is Seles under attack!?

Villager:

(Coughing weakly)

War…Imperial Sandora…attacked us….

Dart:

What about the truce!?

Villager:

(Coughing some more)

Yeah. Suddenly…I didn't imagine…they could come to…such and outlying are.

Dart:

(Shaking his head sadly and angry)

If I only had come back sooner!

Villager:

There is something, you have to do…Shana. Rescue Shana, only…you can…

{The villager breathed heavily and then died.}

Dart:

What about Shana!? Hey!! Wait!! 

AN: The characters don't belong to me and neither does the story itself. I just wanted to write it as a script. 


End file.
